1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and in particular, it is preferably applied to a field-effect transistor having a channel on the sidewall of the semiconductor layer.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor device of the related art, there is disclosed a method of enhancing the integration density of the transistor while assuring a current drive capability by forming a fin structure of Si on a Si substrate and disposing a gate electrode along the sidewall of the fin (see, for example, Extended Abstract of the 2003 International Conference on Solid State Device and Materials, Tokyo, 2003, pp. 280-281).
However, in the fin type transistor in the related art, the fin structure forming the channel region is formed by a dry etching process using a resist pattern as the mask. Therefore, since damage by the dry etching process causes a defect in the channel region resulting in increase in the interface state and degradation in the mobility, the electrical characteristics of the field-effect transistor is problematically degraded. Further, since the fin structure forming the channel region is formed by a photo etching process, variation in the thickness of the fin is easily caused, and moreover, the thickness of the fin forming the channel region is limited due to the exposure wavelength. Therefore, thinning of the fin is problematically limited.